


Scream My Name.

by HunterMay18, Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lashton smut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>somewhat not edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream My Name.

 

 

Ashton was watching Luke from the other side of the room, his eyes showed the need of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him as he watched the way that Luke was moving freely to the Just Dance song the others were dancing to.

Ashton just wanted to grab him and ravish him right in front of their friends, but as his dick was getting harder, the struggle was real. Ashton subtlety rubbed his crotch as Luke did a hip thrust and he knew he couldn't wait. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and grabbed Luke forcefully and tugged him down the hall.

They got into one of the bedrooms and Ashton pushed Luke against the wall and made sure their cocks were aligned, "You're going to let me fuck you in every possible way until you cum dry, got that?" Ashton whispered hoarsely into Luke's ear and started to suck hard on his neck.

Luke whimpered quietly, falling pliant in Ashton's arms. "Y-yeah," he whispered, tangling his fingers in Ashton's hair.

Ashton moved from Luke's neck after the bruise was visible, before he started kissing Luke with all the passion he could as he started to roll his hips hard.

Luke gasped into Ashton's mouth as he kissed back. He tugged lightly on Ashton's hair as Ashton ground against him. "Love you," he whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"Love you too," Ashton breathed out as he started to move faster and harder.

Luke moaned and hooked a leg over Ashton's waist. "Please," he whimpered.

Ashton placed his hands under Luke's thighs and threw him on the bed. He pulled off Luke's pants and boxers off and pulled off his shirt as well. He did the same for himself before he jumped on Luke and started to move his hips again.

Luke moaned and spread his legs to fit Ashton in between. He wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck and brought him down for a messy kiss.

Ashton stopped his movements, "I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and tongue and you're going to cum just from that before you get my cock."

Luke nodded quickly. "Alright," he said, "Please." Ashton moved down the bed and started to lick around Luke's hole.

Luke moaned loudly, bucking his hips down. "Ashton." Ashton poked out his tongue and started to eat him out, humming as he thrusted his tongue.

Luke threw his head back and moaned loudly, toes curling. "Ashton," he moaned, tangling his fingers in Ashton's hair.

Ashton removed his tongue and inserted a finger before going back to licking around Luke's hole. Luke moaned and clenched around both Ashton's finger and tongue. His back arched slightly and his eyes squeezed closed. He moaned louder when Ashton's finger brushed his prostate.

Ashton removed his tongue and inserted another finger and started to massage Luke's prostate. Luke moaned, back arching. "Ashton," he whined, pulling Ashton up for a heated kiss. "I love you so much," he mumbled against Ashton's lips, lightly tugging on his hair.

Ashton continued to assault Luke's prostate, "I love you so much too baby."

Luke moaned and bucked his hips down. "I'm close," he whimpered. Ashton added a third finger and thrusted them in quicker than before.

Luke moaned loudly, bucking his hips down quickly. He came suddenly with a moan of Ashton's name, spilling onto his chest. Ashton thrusted his fingers a few more times before he removed them and just stared at Luke is awe.

Once Luke came down from his high, he stared up at Ashton. "What?" he asked quietly, reaching for Ashton.

Ashton linked their fingers together, "What? I'm not allowed to admire my boyfriend?"

"You could admire me even more with your cock in me," Luke said, gently squeezing Ashton's hand.

Ashton shook his head, "Not yet."

Luke whined, bringing Ashton closer for a quick kiss. "Why not?"

"Suck me off and take all my cum down your throat."

"Ok," Luke said quietly before sitting up with Ashton. He slipped off the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. Once Ashton was situated on the edge, Luke went between his legs and sucked on the tip of Ashton's cock.

Ashton gripped the edge of the bed and threw his head back as he was finally getting some sort of release from his aching erection. Luke took him in all the way before quickly bobbing his head. He moaned quietly as he sucked Ashton off.

"Fuck, fuck." Luke smirked and brought a hand up to pump whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. He looked up and made eye contact with Ashton.

Ashton groaned loudly and he threaded his fingers through Luke's hair and started to arch his back.

Luke quickened his pace, wanting to get Ashton off quicker. He quickly pulled off. "Come on my face," he said.

Ashton started to furiously jerk himself off and he was soon coming all over Luke's face. Ashton pulled Luke up and he licked some of his cum before he forced his tongue inside and started to roughly kiss him.

Luke moaned against Ashton's lips. He gasped when he was shoved back on the bed. He spread his legs and pulled Ashton down, sloppily kissing him. Ashton pushed his tongue in again and sucked on Luke's tongue, even biting it a little.

Luke moaned against Ashton's lips, cock hard again. He reached down and took Ashton's cock in his hand and jacked him off in hopes of getting him hard again.

Ashton groaned as he felt Luke try to get him hard again, "Baby, it doesn't take much for me to get hard. Just staring you makes me weak."

Luke giggled quietly against Ashton's lips. He pulled his hand away and hooked a leg over Ashton's waist. "Then fuck me."

"Ohh I plan on it," Ashton grabbed the condom and the lube and got himself ready before he put Luke's legs over his shoulder and thrusted all the way in.

Luke threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Fuck! Ashton!"

"Yes, scream my name, scream it for all to hear," Ashton spoke through each thrust, targeting Luke's prostate each time.

Luke couldn't stop moaning. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Fuck. Oh my god. Ashton."

"Come on, fucking scream my name when you cum. Scream it as loud as you can." Ashton pivoted his hips and pulled Luke closer to him, if that was even possible and he was deeper inside of Luke than before.

Luke clung onto Ashton, numb with pleasure. He tangled his fingers in Ashton's hair and kissed him sloppily, moaning into his mouth.

Ashton was thrusting in quicker than before, maybe even every time they've had sex. It felt like he was on cloud nine, everything else didn't matter, only him and Luke.

Ashton groaned, "Ohh fuck, fuck you feel so, so good."

Luke tugged on Ashton's hair before scratching down his back. "Fucking me so good," he whispered filthily into Ashton's ear.

Ashton hummed in agreement before his thrusts started to become sloppy.

Luke moaned quietly, eyes squeezed shut. "M'gonna come."

"Me too," Ashton groaned out as he hid his face in Luke's neck and bit down as he came hard.

Luke moaned and came shortly after, screaming Ashton's name as he did so.

Ashton thrusted a few more times before he slips out and stay on top of Luke.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, I'm going to make you cum until you cum dry."

Luke shook his head. "I can't come again," he said quietly.

Ashton smirks, "Sure about that? Your dick is still a bit hard." Ashton moved over and ran his fingers over it lightly.

"Maybe a nice blow job from me? I haven't done that to you yet, what do you think?"

Luke nodded quickly. "Yeah," he breathed out, hips bucking up.

Ashton stroked him a bit before he turns himself around and puts his dick in Luke's face, "Do what ever your heart desires." He leans down and starts to lick around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He then takes all of Luke down his throat, bobbing his head.

Luke moaned and reached to grab Ashton's dick. His hips bucked up as he slowly stroked Ashton.

Ashton started to hum loudly as he sped up his movements. He stroked what ever he couldn't take and went as fast as he could. Luke whined loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck. Ashton," he said breathlessly, bucking his hips up again.

Ashton continued what he was doing and he cupped Luke's balls and felt them tighten up, he pulls off quickly, "Come on, cum." Ashton goes back to bobbing his head and squeezes Luke's balls lightly.

Luke moaned loudly as he came into Ashton's mouth. He continued stroking Ashton as he came down from his high.

Ashton swallowed the little amount that he gave him and he pulled off just in time for him to cum all over Luke's face.

Luke moaned and licked up the small amount of come. He melted into the bed as Ashton climbed off of him. "Are we done?"

Ashton smirked, "Nope."

Luke's eyes widened and he whimpered quietly. "What else is there?"

Ashton chuckled, "It's bath time, silly." Ashton disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the water before he came over and picked up Luke and placed him in the tub before he got in behind him.

Luke hummed and cuddled into Ashton. "What are we gonna tell the guys downstairs? We kind of left in the middle of Just Dance."

"Well, they probably heard us, so they are probably either gone or they put in headphones as they continued playing."

Luke chuckled, closing his eyes. "Knowing them, they probably left."

"Or stayed to listen, who knows with them."

Luke chuckled again and snuggled closer. "I'm sleepy."

Ashton hummed in agreement, he quickly washed them up before he pulled the plug in the tub. He slips out behind Luke and grabs a towel and dries himself off before he does the same for Luke. He then picks up Luke and places him on the bed, after he changed the sheets, and cuddled into him.

Luke hummed, cuddling close. "I love you," he muttered into Ashton's bare chest.

Ashton kisses the top of Luke's head, "I love you too."


End file.
